


You're not going to get rid of me that easily (age: early 20s)

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Dany [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Dany thinks his girlfriend is slipping through his fingers.





	

Daniil's pov  
I grit my teeth when I see the guy lean closer to y/n; to my girlfriend. I focus on the journalist in front of me again to get this interview over with as soon as possible, but I make sure to keep an eye on the two of them. Letting out a small sigh of relief when the interview is finished I make my way over to my girlfriend and the dick that thinks it’s okay to flirt with her.  
“Hey baby.” I say as I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her into my side.  
“Hey.” She smiles up at me. “Done with your interview already?” She asks as she wraps one of her arms around my waist.  
“Yeah.” I press a kiss to her temple. “I wanted to get back to my girl.” I say as I keep my eyes on the guy that’s now awkwardly standing there. “I don’t think we’ve met.” I send him a fake smile. “I’m Daniil.” I say as I put out my hand for him to shake.  
“I’m Jack.” He says and shakes my hand.  
I squeeze his hand harder than necessary and I can feel that y/n is giving me a questioning look as I glare at the guy in front of me.  
“Well, I should get going. It was good to see you again y/n. You have my number if you ever want to hang out or something.” He scratches the back of his neck.  
“It was nice to see you again as well Jack.” She smiles and steps away from me to give him a hug. He walks away and I glare at him until I can’t see him anymore.  
“You have his number?” I ask as I turn towards her again.  
“Yes.” She sighs and rolls her eyes. “I went to school with him and I hadn’t seen him in years. It was a nice coincidence to run into him here and we exchanged phone numbers to keep in touch.”  
“So you’re going to see him again?” I ask and on the inside I’m begging for her to say no.  
“Yes.” She turns to face me with her hands on her hips. “Why? Is that a problem?” When I don’t respond and just keep staring at a point over her shoulder she drops her arms along her sides and steps in front of me. “He’s just a friend Dany.”  
I sigh. “I know.” I mutter as I look her in the eye. “I know that and I trust you, but I just can’t help but feel like you’re going to slip through my fingers one of these days.”  
“Daniil.” She sighs as she reaches up to cup my cheeks. “I love you and you’re not going to get rid of me that easily.” She smiles as she pulls my face down so that my forehead rests on hers.  
“I love you too.” I whisper before I dip my head down to kiss her. There’s still a bit of jealousy in my system and it got a bit worse when I saw that Jack guy hadn’t left yet, but that he is staring at us so I deepen the kiss and pull her closer to me. It started off as a way to show him that y/n is mine and that he needs to stay away from her, but I soon get lost in the kiss and feel myself tightening my grip on her as she tangles her hands in my hair. The PR people probably won’t be happy about us making out in front of so many camera’s, but I honestly can’t bring myself to care about it.  
“Daniil!” Pyry’s voice comes out of nowhere and we brake our kiss, but I can’t bring myself to pull away from her yet so I pull her against my chest as I look at Pyri behind her while I try to catch my breath. “You can’t just do that out here.” He hisses. “You should be happy I’m the one that caught you, when they see the pictures they won’t be happy with you.” He warns.  
“I know, I’m sorry.” I tell him, but I still keep y/n close to me.  
“Sorry Pyry.” She mutters and even he can’t stay mad at her for anything. So he just shakes his head and walks away. “Are you going to get into a lot of trouble for this?” She asks as she looks up at me.  
I shrug. “I honestly don’t care.” I say before I give her small kiss again. “Lets take this inside, shall we?” I whisper against her lips.


End file.
